


Hot, Sweaty, and Pregnant

by InfiniteWoonique



Series: Riding the Baby Train [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Baseball, Cravings, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Chae Hyungwon, M/M, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Pregnancy Angst - Freeform, Pregnant Im Changkyun | I.M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWoonique/pseuds/InfiniteWoonique
Summary: Changkyun is very hot, sweaty, and pregnant at his son's baseball game





	Hot, Sweaty, and Pregnant

Changkyun wished his son didn't love baseball.

Changkyun wished his son had taken interest in dancing or arts and crafts. He wished he had signed him up for something inside where there was air conditioning and didn't require himself to sit outside in the blazing heat. Out of all the options he gave the boy when he turned four years old, Hyungwon had chosen to play baseball. At the time, Changkyun was fully supportive and as soon as he was signed up to play, he had driven out, just him and his baby boy to buy a mitt, a ball, and a bat so he could practice with him and Jooheon in the backyard. He was a natural and baseball was all he wanted to do. Changkyun loved baseball just as much as Hyungwon did as well.

Now he hated it. 

He hated the heat, the noise, the crowding, and the smells. In the past eight seasons, both spring and fall, he had fallen in love with all those different things, but now in the ninth season, this time seven months pregnant, they were less than ideal prospects he wanted to deal with. 

Of course, Changkyun loves his son and loves that he loves baseball, but he just wished that he could skip out on the game today and instead go home and reset. But it was only the beginning of the second inning and he had a long way to go before he could take his nap at home. 

Any other season, Changkyun loved to sit on the bleachers behind first base and watch when his son hits the ball, that satisfying chink against the metal bat whenever he hit it just right. He wasn't using a tee ball stand and has been able to hit pitches since he was six. Behind the bleachers is where the sun hits perfectly and gives Changkyun a nice tan every game he attends. This time, at seven months pregnant, he was hot. He was sweating and hot and miserable. Changkyun was wearing a red t-shirt decorated with Hyungwon's team logo. He was wearing Jooheon's shirt since his own couldn't stretch over his belly anymore and he was sweating so much that the shirt was sticking to his back uncomfortably, making him shift around in discomfort.

Any other season, Changkyun would enjoy the cheers of the others parents around him, but now he couldn't hear that. Instead, he heard the whines of those parent's small kids whining as they festered in the sweltering heat just as Changkyun was doing. He could also hear the sound of the other games going on on the diamonds close by. All the new sounds he was hearing were irritating and distracting him from the game. 

Just as well, there were too many people around. The closest concessions stand happened to be by the diamond reserved for Hyungwon's team and everyone was heading towards the stand to grab hot dogs and candy. The smell of all the god damn hot dogs he was smelling was disgusting and it was making him feel nauseous as he was simultaneously hungry, craving a hot dog. 

Changkyun wanted to go home. He couldn't wait another seven innings. Not even the baby could wait. The baby had been moving non-stop since Changkyun started overheating. Changkyun winced every now and then when the baby gave a particularly hard kick to his stomach. And not his abdomen, his actual stomach where he held all his food. The lunch he had before the game threatened to come back up every time his baby moved. 

Changkyun wanted to go home now, to just drive away and have Hyungwon's best friend, Hyunwoo's mother drive him home. She herself is pregnant, about four months along and she would completely understand. But he can't do that. Hyungwon would be upset if his mommy got up and left, and Jooheon would be bummed out. 

Jooheon was having a blast. He watched the team's every move, cheering every member as they played and made sure each boy was accounted for. He was decked out in an entire outfit dedicated to Hyungwon's team, covered in the Bulldog logo from head to toe, literally. At the moment, the Bulldogs were in the outfield adorned with mitts and in their ready stance. Most of the boys were lazily standing around and kicking at the dirt, but not his Hyungwon. Hyungwon had his eye trained on the batter, waiting for the moment the coach pitches the toss and the batter hits it. Hyungwon had one hell of an arm and could both catch and throw. He would be the designated pitcher next season, one of the youngest boys who could pitch. 

"Look at him!" Jooheon happily pointed, nudging Changkyun a bit too harshly in the arm, "He looks like a professional! The next Choo Shinsoo!" Jooheon was so elated and smiling so wide that is was blinding, "Go Hyungwon!" he shouted, clapping so loudly that the boy could hear his father all the way from center field. He happily waved at his father and was quick to return to his initial positioning. 

Changkyun hummed in agreement. Hyungwon was talented, but Changkyun's attitude was distracting him from reacting how he should as the mother. 

With a stroke of luck, Jooheon noticed Changkyun's lack of enthusiasm and his smile fell, replaced by a concerned and questioning look, "Kyunnie? What's wrong?" he asked, a hand finding its way to Changkyun's knee and gently patting it. 

Changkyun frowned and reached up to wipe away a stray droplet of sweat that was heavy enough to start falling. Changkyun didn't even need to answer because Jooheon already figured it out, "You're hot. Are you feeling alright? How's the baby?" the hand on his knee transferred to Changkyun's rotund belly and gently smoothed out over the stretched skin. 

Changkyun shook his head, sighing deeply, "I feel miserable," he answered honestly, shifting closer to rest his head on Jooheon's shoulder. He regretted doing so as the heat from Jooheon's shoulder warmed up his face and the sweat that hadn't fallen yet now pressed against his cheek, "It's hot and I'm sweaty, the baby hates it as much as I do, and I can feel my feet swelling in my sneakers. I have a headache and I feel like throwing up, and that kid hasn't shut up since we got here," he gestured with his head towards the said toddler who was crying into his father's shoulder. 

Jooheon chuckled, "You know, that'll probably be us next season," he reminded. 

Changkyun whined and removed his head from his husband's shoulder, "But then maybe I'll be able to keep my kid quiet. I just want to go home where I'm not losing my body weight in sweat. I'm not having very much fun nor am I enjoying my time here."

Jooheon hummed, "Are you focusing on how miserable you are, or are you focusing on our son?" Jooheon asked pointedly, "Cause if you've been focusing on how hot it is, you for sure won't enjoy Hyungwon's winning baseball game," Jooheon observed. 

Changkyun frowned, "Well, it's really hard not to when the baby keeps kicking you and your shirt just keeps getting wetter every second," the snap Changkyun just voiced suddenly had him feeling guilty about not focusing on his son like Jooheon was, "but I guess you're right. I just want to lie down and cool off."

"Well, you can't leave Hyungwon's game either. How's that going to look when he wins and finds out that his mother wasn't even there to witness it? You have to stay, baby," Jooheon reminded as his hand ran along the curve of Changkyun's baby bump, "You have to watch Hyungwon's next win."

"Fine," Changkyun huffed, slouching back against the empty bleacher seat behind him, "But it doesn't help the heat at all."

"How about I get you a slushie then? That's the best I can do for now," Jooheon apologized, standing up and already heading towards the concessions stand, "You want cherry?"

Changkyun huffed, but be couldn't deny that his cravings were begging for something to snack on. And if he wasn't going to leave, he might as well make the best of it, "Blue raspberry. And get me a pretzel, and a coke," Changkyun listed off, his hands cradling his round belly. He was starving.

Jooheon smiled fondly, "I need to keep my babies happy and full," he assured before finally stepping off towards the now less crowded stand. Hyungwon was still waiting for his turn to bat and he would make it back before it was his turn.

Changkyun had become so whiny and sensitive since he got pregnant, but he had all the reason to. He was growing a whole human inside of him. 


End file.
